


remember, paladin, remember

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, acceptance of death, another one-chapter because i can't write multiple chapters for crap, any character besides shiro is only mentioned, basically suicide, but shiro has a crisis because he realizes he is a clone, canon-compliant and set in s6, choo choo here comes the angst train, here we go again, no happy ending, rip me and my life, sorry if it sucks, this is my first time writing something not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Shiro has always felt confident in himself and where his loyalties lie. He never had to wonder if he was doing the right thing, or if he was on the right side. Now, the lines seem to be blurring, and he can't quite figure out where he went wrong until he finds out one last secret.





	remember, paladin, remember

**Author's Note:**

> this shouldn't be too long, its just a little oneshot for voltron season 6 (pray for the children everyone, pray for them) but shiro needs love and just so you know, i am all for nice clone shiro but who knows what will happen in this fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy!
> 
> /important/ please check tags for trigger warnings, i don't want any bad stuff for anyone 
> 
> enjoy, again!

_“Are you okay, Shiro?”_

_“I-I don’t know. My head- I’m just so confused.”_

_“It’s probably just lack of oxygen. Let’s sit down.”_

It wasn’t just a lack of oxygen. Shiro had known that. He knew Lance knew that, too. When he complimented Lance on Olkarion, rather than act like he usually did, with cocky bragging, he was subdued. Shiro had seen the look he was given by Lance. Lance was smarter than he was given credit for.

Shiro hadn’t lied when he said he was confused. He didn’t know what was going on with himself. He was suddenly acting like a horrible person, and it was like he was almost watching himself interact with the paladins rather than doing it himself. Shiro knew he wasn’t earning any respect with his rash actions. But he couldn’t stop himself.

_“We’re all on the same side here, Shiro-“_

_“I told you to stay out of this!”_

_Lance shrunk back in fear and disappointment._

Then, Shiro had been approached by Lance after the mission on Olkarion.

_“Shiro? What were you trying to tell me in that void thing earlier?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You were shouting at me, but I couldn’t hear you.”_

_“I don’t know. Things went a little dark in there. But good job today, Lance.”_

_Lance smiled at Shiro and looked into the sunset. But Shiro felt eyes on him again: a no-longer-smiling Lance staring him down. He didn’t look back at him._

Shiro had no idea what Lance had meant by the void. He hadn’t experienced much of anything when he had put his bayard into his lion, much less a void. And apparently, he had tried to talk to Lance? Why would he talk to Lance in a void when he could in real life?

_“Ulaz?”_

_The image of Ulaz faded away, leaving an empty room in his place._

Images flashed through Shiro’s head. Most he had experienced before: purple bubbles engulfing him, a vision of Ulaz fading with the breeze, another version of himself on an operating table, a sentry talking about Operation Kuron. But there was a new addition.

Shiro saw Haggar, the witch, talking to a pair of sentries— “Activate Operation Kuron stage four now!”— and he saw on the monitor next to her an image of himself, Matt, and Pidge, all standing on the white ship with Lotor handcuffed and, unbeknownst to the others, carrying the black bayard.

_Operation Kuron isn’t finished yet._

And then Shiro realized where the word ‘kuron’ was familiar.

**クローン**

**(kuron)**

**clone**

_Operation Kuron._

_Operation Clone._

_Another version of himself._

_Purple bubbles._

_Ulaz._

_Stage four._

Shiro gripped his head, realizing where those awful headaches must come from.

_Clone, clone, clone, clone, clone._

_Shiro is a clone._

And then the realization actually set in.

_Haggar is using me. The bad Galra still left are seeing everything Voltron does. I can’t be trusted. The real Shiro is out there. Haggar is using me. The real Shiro must have appeared in the void. Haggar is using me._

Shiro’s breaths were coming in gasps.

_“Are you okay, Shiro?”_

_“I-I don’t know. My head- I’m just so confused.”_

_“It’s probably just lack of oxygen. Let’s sit down.”_

Lance wasn’t right. It wasn’t a lack of oxygen. But he was onto something.

_Shiro is a clone._

Haggar could be watching everything he was doing and using all of the information against Team Voltron.

_Shiro is a clone._

He had to stop betraying them, even if it was unintentional.

_Shiro is a clone._

Shiro knew what he had to do.

The walk to his room had never seemed longer. His heart was beating faster than ever before, trying to make up for the heartbeats it would lose. He knew he couldn’t tell the others; they wouldn’t allow it, they would fight it, they would make it messy. This was something Shiro had to do on his own.

So, he stood alone in his room, writing a note on a piece of paper, as he held a pistol in his Galra arm. He held the note and didn’t let go until he pulled the trigger.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m a traitor._

_I’m a clone._

_Find the real one._

_-kuron_

There was blood spattered on the paper when the team found it.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that was probably the most depressing thing i have ever written, sorry if it is bad i really tried to do what clone shiro would have done because, i mean, he would never /not/ sacrifice himself for the team. at least, real shiro wouldn't, and like i said i am a strong believer of good clone shiro. thanks for reading everyone!  
> -rosey


End file.
